walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Edith (Video Game)
Edith was an original character who determinately appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two and a returning character in Season Three. Edith was a lookout guard for Wellington. She was Clementine's and Alvin Jr.'s guardian for two years, if Clementine entered Wellington. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Edith's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse During some point after the outbreak, Edith ether help creative Wellington or later found it and join. Edith is trust as a lookout and had to pass up many survivors. Season 2 "No Going Back" Edith is first seen situated as a guard for the Wellington survivor camp. She will fire a shot at Clementine and Kenny when they approach the gate. She orders them to drop their weapons and tells them to come forward. She is then seen talking to someone in the camp over a walkie talkie, telling them of the survivors outside. Edith introduces herself to the two and then explains that she has bad news. The Wellington community's capacity is full, and they cannot take any more survivors. She then drops them a bag of supplies, and tells them to check back in a few months. Kenny will plead for Edith to take in Clementine and Alvin Jr., saying they are only "a little girl and a baby boy". Edith goes to ask someone in the camp, and returns saying they can come in, but not Kenny. Kenny then pleads with Clementine, begging for her to take the baby inside and leave him for safety. Depending on Clementine's decision, Clementine will either stay at the Wellington camp and leave Kenny, or leave together with Kenny. If she chooses to stay, Edith will open the gates to the camp while Kenny walks away. She meets Clementine below and welcomes her in while watching Kenny leave. If Clementine instead chooses to leave with Kenny, Edith will have a teary voice, commenting that Clementine "means business" and will drop down an extra bag of supplies, saying that she is "only supposed to give out one per group". She then tells them to check back in a month or so to see if there is any space for them. Kenny apologizes for his language, thanks her for the help and Edith wishes them safety. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" After Clementine enters Wellington, Edith decides to take care of Clementine and A.J, but one day Edith comes up to Clem's room and warns her about a group they were negotiating, they are mad and are ready to kill the people of Wellington. Edith escapes with Clementine but is ultimately shot in the head by one of the attackers while she was carrying Alvin Jr., Clementine has no option but to take the baby and leave her body. If Clementine refused to join Wellington, it is unknown if Edith would survive the attack. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Edith has killed: *Possibly a few unnamed scavengers and unnamed survivors *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death (Ties That Bind - Part 1) Killed by * Scavenger Group (Caused) * Unnamed Scavenger A group comes to Wellington ready to attack it and to kill their residents, one of the members sees them escaping and shoots and kills Edith in the head before she could escape, Clem has no other choice and leaves her body. Relationships Kenny Despite initially being hostile to Kenny, Edith revealed her caring side when she gave him a bag of supplies and expressed her guilt of having to send them away. Although Kenny was angry at her, she was understanding of such, not retaliating at him and is even becomes tearful when Kenny reveals his selfless desire for Clementine and A.J to be safe even if he doesn't share that luxury. She also gives them an extra bag (Determinant) and ensures then a place should they come back in a few months, caring heavily for Kenny's safety. Clementine Edith was sympathetic with Clementine, gifting her a bag of supplies and was willing to allow her entry in to the community due to her being a child. She even affectionately called her "dear" at one point and was brought to tears by Clementine's selfless act to not abandon Kenny. (Determinant) In Season 3, Clementine and Edith were on positive terms. When the settlement was under attack Clementine and Edith tried to escape together only for Edith to be shot in the head. Clementine was saddened at her death, (Determinant) Alvin Jr Edith was sympathetic and surprise to see a baby with Kenny and Clem. Edith was joyful and asked what A.J's name was to Kenny. Edith thinks A.J is adorable and will be a heart 'breaker' when he grows up. In Season 3, Edith has been looking after A.J and Clem. When Wellington was attacked Edith help them escape, she held him in her arms as they fled only to be shot, the boy crying as she fell on him. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Determinant) Season 3 * "Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Flashback, Determinant) Trivia *Edith's is the joint second character along with Randy and his family whose appearance is entirely determinant, the first being Andre Mitchell and the third characters being Vanessa and Donna. **Out of all of them, Edith is the only one to appear in two different episodes, as well as being the only one with a determinant death. *Edith is one of two characters voiced by Rebecca Schweitzer, the other being Diana. *In unused audio clips, Edith apparently mistakes Clementine for a little boy.File:Edith_Boy_Quote_2.ogg **In another unused audio clip, it is revealed that Edith has a niece named Christa, saying this after being asked if Clementine's friend Christa is in Wellington.File:Edith_Christa_Quote.ogg References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Unknown